Le merle
by LadyLucina
Summary: Sherlock a secouru un merle et demande de l'aide à un John médusé. Pourquoi Sherlock Holmes, le détective génial connu pour sa froideur, a-t-il volé au secours d'un oiseau ? Traduction de "The Blackbird" de Juliana Brandagamba.


_**Le merle, de Juliana Brandagamba**_

 **Note de l'auteur : je ne savais pas vraiment où cette histoire allait me mener (je ne le suis toujours pas, mais voilà). C'était juste une idée de One-Shot inspirée par un incident l'autre jour, quand j'ai secouru un merle au milieu de la route. Puis je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire et c'est seulement ensuite que j'ai réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment enclins à l'aider, à le sauver « pour le sortir de sa misère ». Cette histoire est un peu un antidote à celle-ci, qui peut être désastreuse. Bref, c'est du fluff sans honte et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Note de la traductrice : je sais, j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le fluff, mais ça peut faire du bien de temps en temps, même à moi. Sherlock peut paraître un peu OOC, mais pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer s'attacher à un oiseau, comme il s'est attaché à Redbeard (bon, j'ai aussi vu la saison 4). Je trouvais l'idée assez originale et c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à traduire cet OS. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, donc je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence, j'ai essayé de coller au plus près des phrases originelles. ^^ Un grand merci à Juliana Brandagamba pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fanfiction.**

Le réseau de taxis de Londres était maintenant habitué à Sherlock Holmes. Il était ami avec la plupart d'entre eux, à l'exception de ceux qui étaient criminels à leurs heures perdues et les semaines où l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas à prendre Sherlock Holmes à Baker Street et à foncer sur une scène de crime étaient rares. Parfois, s'ils avaient le temps, ils traînaient dans cette zone, dans l'espoir d'ajouter un peu d'excitation à leur routine monotone.

C'était à grâce à cela que Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais à attendre longtemps pour un taxi. Donc, en ce jour particulier, quand Sherlock sortit de chez lui, les pans de son manteau voletant, il trouva un taxi précisément à l'endroit où il en prenait un, la porte passagère ouverte, prêt à le recevoir.

A la surprise du conducteur, Sherlock contourna entièrement le véhicule, tendit la main pour stopper la voiture qui était sur le point de le dépasser et se pressa au milieu de la route, avant de se baisser, comme s'il récupérait quelque chose sur le macadam. Quelques secondes après, il fit signe de laisser passer les voitures et se précipita vers le 221B Baker Street, les mains dirigées contre sa poitrine et une expression profondément inquiète sur le visage.

Le conducteur haussa les épaules, lança un salut et un aurevoir qui ne furent pas retournés au détective, ferma la porte et partit. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock martela les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec l'épaule et plaça ses mains en coupe sur la table devant le bol de flocons d'avoine de John. Il tenait un petit merle.

« Il est blessé, dit-il, patte cassée, je pense. Plus ton domaine que le mien. »

La cuillère de John glissa de ses doigts jusque dans le lait.

« C'est… Sherlock, c'est un oiseau. »

Il se frotta les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment opérationnel avant d'avoir eu sa tasse de thé matinale.

L'oiseau leva désespérément les yeux vers eux.

« Et bien ? dit Sherlock.

_ Attends, je n'ai pas fini mes flocons d'avoine, dit John.

_ Mais c'est urgent, John, insista Sherlock, retenant toujours son souffle. »

Avec un petit soupir, John mangea sa cuillérée de céréales et poussa son bol sur le côté.

« Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, Sherlock.

_ Les humains ne peuvent pas être si différents des oiseaux, contra Sherlock, tu m'as dit avant que leurs structures osseuses étaient remarquablement similaires. »

Le merle ouvrit un peu la bouche, comme s'il voulait contribuer à la conversation. John entreprit de le prendre des mains de Sherlock, mais il enveloppa le doigt du détective dans une serre.

« Il t'aime bien, gloussa John. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se débrouilla pour dégager son doigt de la serre et passa la petite créature à John, qui regarda sa patte de près.

Elle était effectivement cassée, ou du moins foulée méchamment – il avait probablement été percuté par une voiture. L'oiseau ne semblait pas trop souffrir, mais paraissait sonné.

« Tu sais que c'est un « il » ? »

John était surpris. C'était facile de les distinguer – les mâles étaient noirs, les femelles marron – mais il s'agissait, bien-sûr, d'un homme qui avait vécu merveilleusement en ignorant que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil.

Sherlock ne s'étendit pas sur la question et au lieu de cela, observa John alors qu'il baignait la patte du merle, puis l'examinait et enfin la plaçait dans une éclisse. John n'était peut-être pas vétérinaire, mais il travaillait diligemment et avec précision, comme si c'était un humain miniature. Et quand il eut fini, l'oiseau paraissait bien plus heureux, tout comme Sherlock. John allait mettre l'oiseau dans une boîte, mais Sherlock insista pour le porter de nouveau. Alors, l'oiseau fut placé entre ses mains, si bien que le plumage s'ébouriffa au contact de ses doigts et il pouvait sentir son petit battement de cœur, en compétition avec le sien.

Puis, il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et John suivit, tout en regardant Sherlock avec une immense curiosité. Sherlock, il le savait, avait les instincts d'un enfant. Cela lui ressemblait d'être possessif et cela lui ressemblait de montrer un côté doux, peu importe à quel point il semblait aimer paraître froid. Mais, quelque part, c'était saisissant. L'oiseau faisait confiance à Sherlock : c'était évident. Et Sherlock était très attaché à l'oiseau, puisqu'il le tenait peut-être un peu plus fermement que nécessaire et qu'il l'amena près de sa poitrine, comme s'il craignait que John puisse le lui prendre.

John avait apporté sa tasse de thé et la buvait maintenant dans le confort de son fauteuil, sans quitter son ami des yeux. Sherlock ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Il fixait l'oiseau aussi affectueusement que possible avec ces froids yeux gris, regardant les yeux marrons de l'oiseau se poser et ses paupières papillonner. Il avait l'air de s'endormir et Sherlock semblait prêt à le rejoindre. Il y avait cependant quelque chose que John avait besoin de lui rappeler et, bien qu'il soit réticent à l'exprimer, il finit par dire :

« Tu ne peux pas le garder pour toujours, Sherlock. »

Immédiatement, les yeux de Sherlock se relevèrent pour le regarder. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit bien conscient de la réponse à cette question, il dit obstinément :

« Pourquoi ?

_ C'est contre la loi. Si tu récupères des animaux blessés, tu dois les relâcher dès qu'ils vont mieux de nouveau. »

Sa main se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable, afin de montrer à Sherlock la page précise sur le sujet, mais Sherlock, compréhensif (même avec réticence), acquiesça et plissa le front. Le merle leva les yeux vers lui avec une sorte d'expression naïve.

« Mais John, dit Sherlock à la fin, pareillement, si quelqu'un relâche les animaux dans la nature après les avoir manipulés, ils peuvent être désorientés, parfois trop confiants… »

Il ne voulait pas ajouter que cette réintroduction menait souvent à leur mort.

« Et bien, oui, parfois, ça arrive, dit John avec maladresse.

_ Mais il me fait confiance, dit Sherlock. »

Bien qu'il soit impossible que l'oiseau ait compris ces mots, il avait dû assimiler en partie le sentiment, car il remua un peu pour s'asseoir plus confortablement dans les mains de Sherlock et le regarda avec adoration.

« Bien », commença John et il relâcha sa prise sur une phrase qu'il ne pouvait pas finir.

Ils s'assirent en silence pour quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« John, quand j'étais plus jeune… »

Sherlock savait que John trouvait dur de l'imaginer comme un enfant, principalement parce qu'il était toujours puéril et il le regardait comme s'il avait toujours été un adulte-enfant.

« J'avais un chien. Barbe Rouge – comme un pirate. Il me faisait confiance… et je lui faisais confiance. Avec ma vie. »

Sherlock se leva, ses mains toujours en coupe autour de l'oiseau, marcha à pas mesurés jusqu'à la cheminée et revint, avant de se poser face à la fenêtre, parcourant la rue du regard.

« Et quand j'ai des clients John, dit-il enfin, ils me font confiance. Ils le doivent. Leurs vies sont entre mes mains. Lorsqu'ils quittent cette maison, ils font immédiatement un pas en dehors du danger qui les menace – si c'est assez sérieux, je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient hors de danger. »

John ne pouvait rien répondre à ça.

« On me fait confiance, John et c'est le plus grand sentiment qui soit au monde. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Avec ma vie, dit John, conscient qu'il faisait écho à un sentiment précédent.

_ Et je ne te trahirais jamais. Jamais. C'est ce qui me distingue du mauvais camp – il ne peut pas y avoir de confiance au sein d'un camp composé d'intentions malveillantes. Franchement, je déteste trahir qui ou quoi que ce soit : et donc je dois garder cet oiseau. »

Pendant un long moment, John regarda Sherlock : le détective ne tournait pas rond. Ses yeux étaient à l'endroit même où il avait trouvé le merle. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

« Sherlock, tu ne peux pas sauver toutes les vies, commença John. »

Sherlock eut l'air indigné.

« Mais tu peux sauver celle-ci, peut-être pour juste un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'impose la loi. »

Vint un sourire sur le visage de John et un large sourire radieux sur celui de Sherlock.

« Je n'appellerai pas la RSPB*, promit John. »

Et Sherlock, au grand étonnement de John, souleva l'oiseau et planta un baiser sur son bec. Le merle pépia plaisamment.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, posa l'oiseau sur ses genoux et commença à le caresser, avec un air de bonheur infini sur le visage. John, en face de lui, sourit. Il était inhabituel de voir Sherlock complètement satisfait.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Sherlock n'hésita pas.

« Barbe Noire**, dit-il. »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

 **Royal Society for the Protection of Birds, l'association en charge du bien-être des oiseaux sauvages.**

 **NB : c'est en fait la loi de relâcher n'importe quel oiseau blessé dans la nature après qu'ils aient guéri, donc s'il vous plaît, n'utilisez pas cette histoire comme une excuse pour devenir un criminel.**

 **** Note de la traductrice : en anglais, « merle » se dit « blackbird » et « Barbe Noire » « Blackbeard », ce sont donc des homophones. Malheureusement, il est impossible de retranscrire cela en français.**


End file.
